kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Bulborb Wiki:Manual of Style
Hello young chaps! This page will act as a basic style guide for editing and creating articles. Aside from special cases, all the requirements and rules found on this page must be followed. This Manual of Style is designed to ensure that articles are: # Easy to read and understand. # Organised and consistent. Article introduction Every page should begin with an introduction, briefly summarising the article for the reader. The introduction should give a quick explanation of what the article is about and establish its context. The length of the introduction can vary from a single sentence to multiple paragraphs. The title or subject of that article should appear in the first line in bold. Even though the article title is already listed, it's useful to emphasise the article's subject for the reader. Character Pages Any character from any of Peter Tagg's shows may have a character page made for them, if they; * Are involved in the storylines of the shows. * Appear in the shows for a significant amount of time. * Are referred to by name. All characters who only make brief appearances in the shows are found in the Minor Characters page. There is also a page for Unnamed Characters for said characters that weren't given an official name. Real Life People Pages People associated with Peter and his shows may have pages created for them, if they; * Have had a significant influence on the shows. * Have created or voiced a character. * Have inspired characters. * Are scriptwriters and directors. * Have featured in non-plush videos that involve Peter in some way. * Are thanked at the end of an episode or video. Their pages should only focus on their influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore and their contributions to it. Any background information or personal history should be avoided, unless relevant in some way to the Wiki's subject matter. This is not only to respect privacy, but also to make sure the pages are on topic of what the Wiki is about. The Wiki is also against the creation of pages for people with only a minor connection or influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore (e.g. musicians who have had a song or two featured in a video or episode, or people that appeared in Peter's meme videos). This is due to there being not enough information for them to need an entire article, as their influence or appearance in Peter's shows and videos is minor. Real life people are usually never considered characters, even if some of them have had brief appearances in episodes or videos (e.g. Nicole Griffin at the end of Remembered Old Bulborb, and Jakob Dawson at the beginning of The Enemy Saddened). They should instead be listed as members of the "Cast and Crew". The only exceptions to this are real life people who exist in the Kirby Bulborb lore as plushies (e.g. Ringo Starr). While the majority of people that have contributed to Peter's shows or influenced them have social media, some people don't (e.g. Dylan Yazawa's namesake). To respect the privacy of said people, please avoid making pages for them. The Wiki also prohibits the use of pictures of real life people unless they have given permission to use the images. Birthdays should also never be listed in infoboxes unless they have been referenced in episodes (e.g. August 29th and August 30th), which is again due to privacy. Perspective and tense There exist two perspectives of articles on the Kirby Bulborb Wiki, "in-universe" and "out-of-universe." In-universe describes things which exist within the world of Peter's shows, while out-of-universe describes things which exist in the real world. For example, Nicole Yazawa exists in-universe, while Nicole Griffin exists out-of-universe. This policy should be used in conjunction with the neutral point of view policy. In-universe The tense varies in the in-universe articles, such as articles of characters, locations, events and objects. Events that occurred in the past should also be in past tense, such as in sections like a character's Biography, or an item, location, or event's History. However, present tense should be used for details which are current or a consistent description of the topic, such as Relationships, Personality, etc. for living characters. For deceased characters, most of the page, if not the whole thing, will be in past tense. In-universe articles should never refer to the events or characters of the show as such, but rather as if they were real life occurrences and people. Actual real life factors about the creation of Peter's shows, such as actors, episodes and the like, are limited to the infobox sidebar and the "Character creation" and "Notes" sections of IU articles. Out-of-universe Out-of-universe articles are written from a real life point of view, using a combination of past, present and future tense. The tenses of real life people articles depends if they are currently influencing the Kirby Bulborb lore. For example, Nicole Jones' article is written in the past tense, whereas Nicole Griffin and Jakob Dawson's pages are written in the present tense. Articles about episodes or shows should contain a detailed synopsis of events, written in present tense. Naming Character pages should usually be called the names they were most known or most often called throughout Peter's shows. Their other names, birth or married names, can be included on their own page's infobox, instead. For example, Kirby Bulborb's full name is "Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu", but his character page is just "Kirby Bulborb" to keep it simple. An exception to this is Joseph Yazawa, who although was most often called "Yellow", is most often associated with the Yazawa Family through his marriage with Nicole, thus his page is named "Joseph Yazawa" instead of just "Joseph". Category:Content